organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Daxanam
Daxanam is the necromancer and class clown in Organization Eternal. She doesn't do much for her fellow members, but she sure tries. She mostly likes to keep to herself; hiding in the dark corners of the Skyscraper or just standing up against a wall. Her best and sometimes only friend is the group's mechanic, Yamx. Because of her homeworld being overrun with the fire breathing beasts, she dubbed herself The Dragon's Child. Story Early Life As an 18 year old girl working in her uncle's farm, all she could think about was becoming a hero...or heroine in her case. She had heard tales of a legendary hero of time from her grandfather and how he would come again to save the kingdom. The man was said to be dressed in a green outfit and weilding a large sword of great power. This excited her because she hoped to meet the young man who was to become this legendary hero. She kept an eye out for this green adventurer, but sadly never seen him. But she kept her hopes up and looked for him everyday in their tiny village; hoping that he will just be passing through. Other children found her strange for having such a fantasy. They'd call her crazy to think that the hero of time would honestly waste his valuable saving time to talk or interact with her. She tried to defend herself, but no one would let her speak. In order to hide from their hurtful words and inability to listen to her reasonings, she hid herself in the graveyard behind their village. This way she could talk to the people among the graves. She figured this way, since they were all dead, its not like they could argue or not let her speak. She told them her dream of becoming a heroine and possibly fighting alongside the hero of time. When she wasn't herding goats or moving hay bails, she spent her days in the graveyard. Talking away to the numerous tombstones and graves that occupied the area. Eventually, she made up names for most of the graves she had spent most of her time talking to. A tall one with a cross above it being called "Crossheart" and a small slightly broken one called "Hackedstone". She even managed to find a small black cat that had been living in the graveyard eating the feild mice. She named him "Melancholy" because of his equally strange behavior compared to her own. She began to talk to the cat as well. Becoming the Nobody One day, a young goat had gotten loose. So she would not end up in any trouble, She went off to find it before her uncle returned home from his trip to the castle town. She heard the young kid(baby goat) stray in the very graveyard she had spent most of her time in. She found a bit of relief as Melancholy helped her find it near a cave. As she went to bring it back to the farm, she was attacked by a creature from behind. She shreiked and tried to run after the now even more scared kid but fell prey to the creature. It was a large dragon like creature that probably had been living in the cave the whole time. It had armor on its head and torso; while a large heart symbol accupied its gargantuan stomach. The last thing she saw was Melancholy's eyes staring down from the tombstone with a broken heart before falling into darkness. Personality Weapons and Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery See Also Category:Eternalites